An Unusual Project
by MMGHawaii
Summary: Governor Jameson orders Steve and Danny to participate in a new and unusual project. Steve has grave reservations about the entire plan, but is helpless to do anything.


Steve entered his office early morning. Things were going good. All major cases were out of the way; he'd had his run that morning and felt refreshed and renewed. Checking his messages, there was one from the governor asking to see him and Danny sometime today, please.

"Jenny, can you set up a meeting for Danno and me with the governor sometime this afternoon?"

The whole office was doing well… spirits were up; there were friendly jibes and chit-chat.

Steve and Danny enjoyed the short trip to the governor's office.

"Come in, gentlemen, sit down."

"Good afternoon, sir. You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Steve, Danny. How are you? How are things? Seems like you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you, governor."

"Steve, I heard about something they're doing in Cleveland. Sounds like a great idea and is working very well for them. I talked with Bob Johnson, governor of Ohio at that convention I was at last week. He really finds this a helpful and innovative project for his police staff, and greatly reduces stress. I want to try it here, starting with you and Danny. I know right now things are going well, but you two DO have some of the most stressful jobs! Apparently this helps tremendously with stress relief. And dealing with stress better allows a person to do their job better. Not to mention simply keeps them healthier."

As the governor is going on, Steve is interested, his curiosity piqued, but also a bit wary. What exactly is the "program? This project?

Noticing Steve's questioning look, the governor continues, "It's DOGS, Steve. Dogs. Each person is given a specially trained dog to be a partner of sorts. Not a police dog, this isn't a K-9 program, but a dog who will be their buddy, their partner. They stay together 24/7, even on the job. It has been shown that animals, especially dogs, relieve stress tremendously. I ordered a pair of these dogs, one for you, one for Danny to be your partners. Friends, if you will, to stay with you through everything, all day (and night) long."

Danny pipes up, "I read about that somewhere, supposed to work really well. And help with stress, as they say."

"Governor, I like dogs. Had a great one growing up. But I hardly think this is a good idea. I can't be hampered in my daily work by being responsible for a dog 24/7. I can see how it would be nice sometimes, but also how a dog would really be in the way a great deal of the time. I don't like the idea at all, really."

"I expected that, Steve. I know you don't like new things, you like doing things your way, you're stubborn. A dog would be GOOD for you."

Steve sighed, and looking down at the floor, he was trying to think of a tactful way to tell the governor that he was nuts and NO WAY did he want this. Also knowing that Jamison was pretty keen on this idea. Before he had a chance to say anything, the governor continued, "The pair is being brought in by their handler tomorrow. They'll get here in the morning. Steve, I'm ordering you to give this a two-week try. That's all. I respect you, so if after two weeks, you want to forget the whole thing, that's okay. But you've got to give it two weeks. I checked your case load, it's not heavy right now, there are no major cases, now is an excellent time to try this. You and Danny can have FUN with this!"

"Steve, he's right, it might be fun…"

Steve glared at Danny.

"So, be back here at 10 tomorrow to pick up your new partners."

On the way back, Danny tried to reason with Steve. "Come on, dogs are great. I wonder what kind they are? And it's only for two weeks, Steve. Like he said, if it doesn't work, we can forget it after that. I wonder what the guys will think. Too bad he didn't set it up for all four of us. "And kept babbling on…

Steve just shook his head. This sounded so dumb to him. What a hassle to have to put up with for two weeks.

Next morning Danny came to work in casual clothes instead of a suit. "Well, Steve, you know, with getting to know my new partner, I thought we might be playing a bit or something, didn't want to mess up a suit..." Steve glowered at him.

They left to go to the governor's office, Danny rambling on quite excitedly.

"C'mon, Steve. You can be a grump about this or enjoy it. It IS supposed to be a stress reliever, not supposed to ADD any stress! It'll be fun." Almost like "it'll be fun," had become William's mantra!

They entered the governor's office; he had a big smile on his face. "Well, gentlemen, I met your dogs a few minutes ago. They… uhhh… they seem like very nice animals…. Now which one for which of you? Steve, choose a letter- 'S' or 'P'? You'll get the one whose name starts with that letter." Now, the governor knew Steve was going to get the white dog, whichever letter he chose, he'd just change the names and give him the white dog whichever Steve choose.

Resigning himself, Steve chose,"S."

"Okay, good!"

Calling his secretary, the governor asked her to send in "Freddie" with the dogs. Steve is thinking, "Freddie?" Geez!

As Freddie and the two dogs enter, McGarrett just about passes out with astonishment. First off, Freddie. Steve thought, he is the most effeminate, gushy, syrupy sweet, sappy flaky FRUITCAKE he's ever seen! His manner and mannerisms totally turn McGarrett off. Then the DOGS! Good GOD! They were a pair of medium sized FRENCH POODLES. Poodle cut, the whole bit. The white one had on a pink rhinestone studded collar and matching pink leash. HER TOENAILS were painted pink! She had a pink ribbon in her hair! POODLES, little pom-pom bobs on the feet and tail, typical poodle haircut. The kind of dog a rich society lady would have. This was NOT going to work!

The governor noticed Steve's reaction. "Steve, I know they aren't exactly what you expected, but MANY of the dogs they use in this program are poodles. Poodles are supposed to be especially empathetic… look, they're NICE dogs." He was trying hard to find more good things to say without bursting with laughter.

Freddie is oblivious to all this and gushing about his "girls" expounding on how great they are, how pretty, how this and that.

Steve simply sat in his chair… FRENCH poodles, pink collar… this is NUTS… CRAZY… and Freddie… WHERE did HE come from?

Danny is trying hard to hide his smirks. He crouched down and began petting and playing with the dogs…. "They're nice Steve…" They were, he did think that was true, but he couldn't help but laugh at the poodles, their appearance, the pink collar…. Sneakily, "So, governor, which one is 'S'?" There was a white one and a gray one.

"The white one is Steve's."

Freddie hugs the white poodle and tells her, "Sweet-ums! That's your new master. He'll love you and take such good care of you!"

"SWEET-UMS?"

"Yes, that's her name. She's so sweet!"

Adamantly, "That's going to change. I will NOT have a dog named Sweet-ums!"

Immediately defensive, Freddie informs him, "NO way! Her name is Sweet-ums. You can't just go changing a dog's name. It will cause her a terrible identity crisis! Enough that she is being uprooted to a new home. You CAN'T change her name." He looks appealingly to the governor.  
"I agree with Freddie, Steve, let her be Sweet-ums."

Placated, Freddie led Sweet-ums over to Steve. Now Steve hated all this. It was so stupid, a DUMB name. But it wasn't fair to take it out on the dog, so he allowed himself to respond to her, gently petting her head. She was a nice enough dog, just NOT Steve McGarrett dog. And that hideous PINK collar and leash. And pink toenails! On a DOG! Gads!

Danny was having a hoot watching Steve deal with all this. Knowing he was stuck with it because of the governor's order. Knowing Steve's horror at this dog, color, the collar, all of it, the way she appeared. Meanwhile his dog, Princess, and he were playing. Princess had on a sensible black collar, and somehow it seemed (to him and Steve) her cut and coloring or _something _was not quite so ludicrous. But no trading. He got Sweet-ums. GEEEZ! He really thought about a way to trade. The gray dog had the same cut and all, but she just didn't look so… ditzy? No, he got Sweet-ums, he knew Danno wouldn't trade, nor would the governor allow it….

Steve collected his dog, said curtly, "Two weeks, governor." Turned on his heel and left.

He opened the back door of his car and the dog jumped in. Princess also went in, he and Danny climbed in the front seat. He began his complaining to Danny, finding it impossible to imagine himself keeping this dog with him 24/7 for the next two weeks. "I mean, if it had been a lab, or a Sheppard, or a collie, but a white French poodle? With a bow and pink toenails? Danno, first stop is a pet store to get a decent collar and leash… Jamison is crazy. And that Freddie… "

Before he had even backed out of the parking stall, Sweet-ums had jumped into the front seat onto Steve's lap, and stuck her head out his window. Princess stayed demurely in the back seat. Steve put her back, she returned up front. This happened several times. It appeared that Sweet-ums was going to insist she ride on Steve's lap. Finally he relented. She happily licked his face. She seemed not to have a great deal of "manners".

Even with a plain black collar and leash, and hair bow removed, Steve DREADED heading into the palace with her. I mean, not the dog's fault, but it just wasn't a good fit. Danny sensed his hesitation, "Steve, Jamison's orders, 24/7. Might as well face it." So up they went. Into the office. The staff knew what had been happening, about the project and all and were anxious to see what Steve and Danny came back with. Kono burst into instant laughter and had a very hard time stopping. Jenny LOVED the dogs. Chin smoked his pipe and laughed. Jenny innocently asked what their names were. Danny told her, "This is Princess." And waited, laughing, for Steve to reply, Steve pursed his lips, "This is …. Sweet… Sweets." He simply couldn't bring himself to say Sweet-ums. Danny corrected him, "Well, technically her name is Sweet-ums, Freddie, her handler, said so and said Steve couldn't change her name, but I guess shortening it to Sweets won't damage her psyche too much." And Steve was not especially happy that Danny shared that tidbit, especially as Jenny picked up the name and was using it, and Kono's laughter reached a new level of heartiness. Unable to maintain any semblance of order in the outer office, Steve strode into his inner sanctum (followed by Sweet-ums). He had noticed that he had a fair amount of white dog hair all over himself. What a pain. All over the car as well.

After a few minutes, Steve gets a call from Manicote, saying he needed to meet with him and Danny over lunch to discuss an upcoming trail. Steve tried to weasel out of the lunch part, to meet him at his office, Manicote was adamant that the only time he had open was over the lunch hour. So the pair headed dogs in tow, to lunch at a nice seaside restaurant. The dogs were allowed into public places as they were technically classed as "service dogs". Steve had planned on leaving them in the car, Danno said they couldn't.

A lengthy five minutes ensued upon Manicote's arrival while Danny explained the what and why about the dogs. Manicote was fine with all this, asked the dogs' names (NATURALLY).

"Princess."

Steve hesitated… finally said, "Sweets" with a look to Danno that if he opened his mouth about Sweet-ums he'd be in BIG trouble!

Sweets was bad enough! Manicote's eyebrow raised, and he repeated, "Sweets?"

"Yes, John, Sweets. I'm not allowed to change her name…Let's get on with this, shall we?"  
And so the day went. Waitresses, busboys, strangers, MANY people stopped Steve and Danny to ask about the dogs, comment on them, pet them.

It also turned out the while Princess was well behaved and lay quietly at Danny's feet, Sweet-ums kept standing up, paws on Steve's lap, begging for food, generally being a nuisance. Not a terrible one and Steve could see it was that she had never been properly trained, so it wasn't really her fault, but annoying to him. And he didn't really want to take time to train her, but kind of had to. He kept pushing her back down gently, "No, you can't stand on me like that, DOWN." It was going to be LONG two weeks.

That evening, after a long day at work, with his new "partner", Steve and Danny left at the same time. Danny was really enjoying Princess, even though if he had picked out a dog for himself, it probably wouldn't be a French poodle.

Walking down the steps, "You know, Steve, I think they're on to something with this dog bit… Today was fun for me..."

There he was with that "fun" again. Not that Steve had anything against fun... but this dog thing…

And Steve's car didn't start. "Forget it, Steve. I'll drive you home. The motor pool can come and get it in the morning. No big deal."

Danny had his Mustang that day, top down. Princess stayed nicely in the back seat, seemed again like Sweet-ums needed to ride on Steve's lap.

"Let's stop and get something to eat, I'm hungry." It was well past the supper hour, Steve didn't really want to go home and make things. But he didn't really want to go out in public again; the dogs caused so much attention, and explanation. Dan headed towards a favorite restaurant of his; Steve had no option but to ride along. At Chico's, Danny ran into an old friend, a girl he had dated a few times. A nice girl, he liked her, she was with her friend. And of course they immediately began gushing over the dogs. Before Steve knew what was happening, they were a foursome seated at a table dining together. And Sweet-ums with her paws on his lap, begging for food. Which his "date" thought was cute.

Hours later, Steve was finally dropped off at home with Sweet-ums. Here he relaxed a bit, absent mindedly finding himself scratching the dog's head. She was a nice dog; he thought again, just not a Steve McGarrett dog. He settled into bed trying to figure out how he was going to live with this for two weeks. In less than a minute, Sweet-ums was up on his bed. "No, Sweets, down." And put her on the floor. Back up again. Back down. Finally Steve put her out of his room and shut the door. Which yielded constant whining on the other side. Determined NOT to relent to her whimpering, he tried to sleep. Seems like Sweet-ums had more tenacity than he did, finally he gave in and allowed her back in where she happily pounced on his bed.

He took her on his morning run, that went well enough, and she seemed to enjoy it. But she kept tugging at the leash, wanted to be off. It was early morning, no one was around, and Steve decided he'd give her his freedom for a bit. He fully expected she's come back when he called. Major mistake. She took off like a shot. He got way more running in that morning than he had bargained for. Finally he caught up with her on a side street off the beach. She was happily being held captive by an HPD officer.

"This your dog, Mr. McGarrett? I didn't know you had a dog. What's her name?"

And Steve went through his now memorized monologue of why he had a dog, why he had _this_ dog and that her name was Sweets and why he couldn't change it….

In the office that morning, Steve got a call from the governor asking how the first day had gone.

A simple short answer, "Fine, sir."

And then, "Remember, you said two weeks."

Jamison hung up the phone and laughed! This REALLY was a good one.

The day progressed, seemed to Steve that he had more witness interviews, more public stuff than usual. He disliked paperwork, but going out with the dog was way worse.

That afternoon, Manicote called him and said he needed Steve to do a press conference on the upcoming trial. Steve resisted, Manicote explained why it needed to be done, and why he couldn't do it himself. Steve wanted to have Danno do it, Manicote said it needed to come from him.

So Steve did the press conference. And after about 3 relevant to the trial questions, attention turned to his dog, MUCH to his dismay. (Again, he had planned on leaving her n the car; Danno said he couldn't do that. She'd get too hot, someone might steal her if you left the windows open, PLUS the governor said 24/7.) So he spend the next 20 minutes fielding questions about Sweet-ums, the dog program, all that. He was asked his opinion. THAT was a challenging question. Tactfully he replied, "It seems to have been effective in other areas in assisting professionals in high stress jobs to deal with it." And they took lots of pictures.

Jamison watched the press conference from his office, Danny from Steve's. And they both laughed.

On the front page of the paper the next day was a close up of McGarrett and his dog. He looked okay, he thought, that wasn't really a scowl he was wearing, the dog was licking his face, the caption read: McGarrett's new partner: Sweet-ums! WHERE did they get that name? Suspecting Danno.

Everywhere Steve went, "Hi, Mr. McGarrett!" And then they'd crouch down, act all goofy, "Hey, Sweet-ums, how ya doing?" Work, shopping, restaurants, everywhere…

Steve was simply horribly embarrassed at being the "custodian" of a white French poodle named Sweet-ums. It didn't go with his image of a tough cop at all. He even got a package in the mail from one of the local crime top dogs. Some bright pink bows and new doggie nail polish for his new "partner". McGarrett was incensed, ready to call the whole thing off. Danno tried to reason with him, telling him it didn't really affect who he was. Besides, might come in handy if his adversaries thought he was a sucker with a French poodle. Steve wasn't buying it.

Sweet-ums continued being her mostly undisciplined self, enjoying Steve's bed at night, licking his face, jumping up on him, covering EVRYTHING with white hair. The only one who called her Sweets anymore was Steve; everyone else had adopted her real name, Sweet-ums.

There was many, many a time when Danno enjoyed watching Steve squirm under someone's attention. He and Princess were getting along just fine. He also discovered when he and Steve were together, two men with uncommon dogs like this made for some good opening lines with women… Danno was having a great time. This REALLY was a good one.

A full week passed. They were getting used to having the dogs. They, meaning Steve and Danny, but also the office staff. But it was still a new thing to most other people, and there were frequent stops and explanations anytime they were in public. Doc had called and said he wanted to do some tests. Stress kinds of tests. Before and after with the dog. Blood pressure kinds of things. Find out if this really works. Doc couldn't help himself and let his chuckles slip out. Steve hung up on him.

Steve decided to call the governor. Then changed his mind and stopped in person. "All right sir…" As Sweet-ums made her way over to get her ears scratched by the governor, who happily complied. "It has been a week. I've done as you requested and kept this animal at my side 24/7. You've seen the pictures, the press conferences, everything. They've done news stories on this. It's been fine. But enough already. I want to end this."

The governor thought carefully, he had to play this right; he didn't want to blow it. Slowly he asked, "Steve has having the dog with you hindered your work in any way? Honestly?"

Steve had to reply that it hadn't.

"And isn't it a possibility that she has helped you relax a bit, enjoy yourself, reduced your stress just a bit?"

Steve didn't answer.

"Look, I know you're not thrilled about this, and well…. A white French poodle… Sweet-ums… perhaps a better choice could have been made for this experiment… but this is what we've got… we...you… will have to work with it…. You promised me two weeks. You're a man of your word; I know you'll give me the two weeks."

Steve glared, was about to argue, and Sweet-ums bounced over, jumped on him and began to lick his face.

"She loves you, Steve. Enjoy it!"

With that dismissal, Steve collected his charge and headed out. He looked at Sweets thinking, "What am I going to do with you?"

Danny got a call from the governor who relayed their conversation. He then suggested that Danny find a way to "Turn up the heat a bit."

Steve was beginning to become accustomed to the dog, her appearance and name. One time he found himself gazing at her and thinking, "Geez, if only she didn't look so goofy with those pom pom poofs on her feet and tail. And WHO would name a dog Sweet-ums?" He realized she was a quite intelligent animal, much smarter than appeared on the surface. That she had stubbornness and perseverance (like him). While he wasn't dreading every day so much anymore, or being out with her, he was not going to be sorry when the second week was up. Her name was beginning to grow on him. Sweets was okay, he could handle that, he thought.

And they were learning to live with each other. She came when he called now, when he'd release her on their morning runs. She didn't (usually) jump on him anymore. She did still sleep on his bed and ride in his lap in the car. Her hair had grown out a bit, and without the meticulous grooming Freddie had given her, she looked a bit less prima dona. The nail polish had worn off quickly with the runs in the abrasive sandy beach.

The next morning in the office, Steve noticed the dog was gone and found her behind Jenny's desk. The secretary was running a comb through Sweet-um's pom poms and had tied a bow in her hair. Steve gave one quick look, a very stern, "OFF." And that was it, it came off.

Danno was trying to come up with some things, and a bright idea struck him. He headed over to HPD and talked with a friend.

"Tommy, can you set up some games for Sunday for you HPD guys, Steve and me? Dog games? Like, I dunno, maybe dog Frisbee, races, whatever? Just fun stuff. Competitions…

"Sure, how about noon, my ranch? We'll do a Bar-B-Que."

"Perfect, Tommy! Don't let Steve know it was my idea. Thanks."

The Five-O team was taking Saturday and Sunday off, enjoying the lull in work, also deserving some rest after being very busy the month and weeks prior. Danny had asked Steve to come with him Saturday to the beach. He wanted to surf, but didn't want to leave Princes, or try to find someone at the beach to watch her while he rode the waves. So Steve sat enjoying the sun with the two dogs. And had plenty of company, strangers asking about them. Thinking idly to himself what a picture he made, a grown man, a masculine man (he hoped people saw him that way), with two French poodles as companions! What a combination. Danno had made a point of sending people his way, asking friends to send them up the beach to talk to Steve. He knew Steve enjoyed his solicitude and was just doing it to hassle him a bit. When he dropped him off that night, he told Steve he'd pick him up next morning and that he was supposed to wear "play clothes". Steve inquired as to what he had in mind. Danno was close mouthed, wouldn't say anything, just that Steve should be ready. Steve decided not to pursue the issue, but to play along. He was beginning to wonder about Danno and all this. And Danny had the feeling Steve was beginning to get suspicious.

The four of them, two men and two dogs, headed to Tommy's ranch. A nice crowd was there, about 25 HPD men and their dogs. Friendly camaraderie abounded, social events like this were always fun. Danny quietly spread word for the guys to razz Steve pretty good. At activities like these, Steve and the other Five-O men were just other guys. All authority and position was left at the office. The detectives had to earn their place/ respect just like any other guy. And they knew that McGarrett would "play fair" and if he lost against them, it stayed at the party, he wouldn't take it out on them on the job. That he wanted them to treat him just like one of the guys. And they did. Word got around and Steve was getting quite a bit of heckling about Sweet-ums. Bristling, steaming, he was about to lash back. The men wondered if they had pushed just a bit too far. Then Steve changed his mind, smiled, gave Sweets a big hug and kiss and said, "We're going to CREAM you guys, aren't we, Sweets?"

With that taken care of, food was enjoyed, and then Tommy began the games. They were going to do a dog Frisbee competition. Earlier, Steve had taken a Frisbee and gone out to the field with Sweets. After a few minutes of playing he realized the dog had played this game before, knew it, liked it, and was VERY GOOD at it.

The remainder of the day was spent playing, running, laughing, challenging. Steve and Sweets did VERY well in all the competitions. Even the governor had showed up to watch for a while. He commented, "Steve, looks like you and Sweet-ums make a pretty good pair!" Steve let that observation ride with no reply.

Steve had a new respect for this dog. He could see she was a natural competitor, like him, she wanted to WIN. And was talented and coordinated. They had fun. "Hmmm… that sounds like a Danno phrase…"

Heading home after the long tiring but pleasant day they chatted. Danno did fine with Princess, though not as well as Steve and Sweet-ums. They looked at each other and grinned. Danno really didn't want to talk much about the dogs…

The two week period was over on that coming Wednesday. Monday morning Steve got a call from a reporter. He wanted to do a follow up on Sweet-ums, him, and the dog program. Said he had been researching background data for his article and was coming up blank as far as the program in Cleveland. Could Steve give him any more info? Steve said he'd get back to him. Did a little digging, he also found nothing. Suspicions grew in his mind.

"Danno, could you come in here please?"

Looking very levelly and directly at Danno, he said, "Sam Baker called from the paper, wanted info on the dog program in Cleveland. I made a few calls and came up blank. Could you please check it out and get back to him with the info. And update me as well; I'd like to know about it." Danno felt uncomfortable but was able to maintain a straight face and not turn red as he turned and left. He went about his day, ignoring Steve's request.

Late that afternoon, Steve asked him about it, again looking at him very directly.

"Uhhh. No, I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone yet."

Maintaining eye contact levelly, he replied, "Okay, keep me posted."

Monday evening and Steve suggested supper with Danno at a local favorite place. Danno was hesitant to spend time with Steve, worried about him bringing up the dog project. But there was no easy way out of it, so they went.

And Steve DID bring up the dog project. "You know, it's kind of funny when I called Ed Jones, Chief at Cleveland PD and he seemed not to know anything about this 'dog project'." Trying to divert the direction this was heading, Danny replied, "I dunno, Steve. But what do you think? It's been nice having the dogs, hasn't it? I mean, once you got Sweet-ums hair ribbons out and her nails weren't pink any more… And yesterday we had a blast at Tommy's. I did, anyway. You looked like you were having fun. You and Sweet-ums worked together really well!"

Steve was intentionally not going to allow himself to be redirected. "Yes, it was fun, she's a good dog. But I'm really curious about this dog and stress project. Who started it, how do they know it works, how many are involved in it, where else is it happening?" All direct questions pointed right at Danno. "Maybe I'll call and ask the governor tomorrow..."

Hoping to stall his boss, Danno said, "Steve, let's just wait until Wed, we'll see him then anyway…our two weeks is up then. So what do you think, are you glad we did it?"

Not giving Danno any real feedback, he merely said, "Hmmm…"

Tuesday passed, Steve made no comment or reference to the "dog project". This relieved Danny, but also made him realize the game was probably up. Danny made a private call to the governor saying he thought Steve was on to them.

Wednesday morning they headed to the governor's, Sweet-ums riding in Steve's lap. Into the office. And silence. Steve just sat there, looked at them, revealing nothing, no emotion. Danny and Jamison looked at each other.

Clearing his throat, the governor spoke, "Well, Steve, what do you think of our little experiment? Should we adopt the dog project here, as they have done elsewhere? Has having a dog with you 24/7 helped reduce your stress?"

Steve sat silently a few minutes, looking from one to the other. They began to wilt under his scrutiny. Finally he spoke, "Danno, governor, when and where did you come up with this crazy idea? Which one of you started it? Danno, it was YOU, wasn't it?"

The two pranksters looked guiltily at one another.

Continuing to question, "Where did you get Freddie from? Was he for real? Was he the one who set up those dogs?"

Danny hastily interjected, "Yes, Steve, he's for real. He's a real dog groomer. Actually Princess and Sweet-ums are HIS dogs."

"And those names? Sweet-ums?"  
"They were my idea, Steve… you were going to get the gussied up white dog anyway, I just had two names planned, one 'S' Sweet-ums, one 'P' name- Penelope Pizzazz, I'm glad you choose 'S' though, Sweet-ums was a MUCH better name."

"And the bow and nail polish?"

Danno smiled widely, "My idea. Freddie loved it. Steve you should have seen your face when he came in with her! Priceless! REALLY, I wish we had taken a picture!"

"The lunch with Manicote that first day, my car not starting that night, the girls we "ran into" at supper, all set up?"

"Yep."

"Your call the next day, sir, the press conference, the newspaper stories?

"All set up." Danno said.

"And you purposely had me out and about much more than usual, just so people would approach me, you sent people my way that day on the beach when you were surfing?"

"Uh huh!"

"The phone call from doc, the party at Tommy's? All that hazing I was getting? You TOLD them to do that!"

Blushing a bit, Danno admitted guilt, "Yep."

All this time the governor was laughing and chuckling. Steve was truly surprised at the depth and breadth of the deception Danno had planned and executed so well. He was a little ticked, then decided that he was a little ticked at HIMSELF for falling so completely for this hoax. For many minutes he didn't say anything. Then finally, he scoffed, and then began to snicker. To Danny and the governor's relief.

"Danno, that WAS a good one! I OWE you. BIG TIME. Sometime when you least expect it…. You too, governor…" Sweets jumped into his lap as the three men laughed heartily.


End file.
